Apollonius
Apollonius (アポロニウス, Aporoniusu) was a member of Al-Thamen. Appearance Apollonius is a short, elderly man. He has a round head with shoulder-length white hair, three vertical dots on his forehead, very large, round eyes, a small nose, and a mustache. He wears a large, white hat, beads around his neck which are his Dark Metal Vessel, a long white short-sleeved robe with a black sash hanging from his shoulder, and always sits in a wheelchair. When he activates his full body Djinn Equip, his body is covered in black and fused with his dark metal vessel, he also gains black claws. Personality Apollonius is calm and wise. He is also arrogant and believes that Magicians are weak. He is also shown to not care about his allies as he laughs at them dying.Night 109, Pages 4-5 He hates Magicians for not acknowledging his intelligence and enjoys killing them when they run out of Magoi. He's also proud and short-tempered, becoming infuriated when Yamraiha suggested that he has no power of his own.Night 109, Pages 10-14 History There wasn't anything about Apollonius' history to be explained. Plot Zagan Arc Apollonius is first introduced along with Zurmudd and Byoln floating in the air, on the outside of the Dungeon Zagan. He watches as Zurmudd tears the island apart and attacks Aladdin, Alibaba Saluja, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu Ren, Apollonius then lands on the ground. When they are about to kill their hostages, he is shocked when Masrur, Sharrkan, and Yamraiha come to rescue them.Night 106 When Zurmudd asks who they are, he tells him they are part of the Eight Generals of Sindria. They then face off against them and notices Zurmudd is killed by Masrur.Night 107 He tells Byoln that if they fight together then they won't have a problem, but Byoln faces Sharrkan alone and Apollonius starts fighting against Yamraiha.Night 108, Pages 1-2 He floats in the air, using his beads to shoot beams of light at Yamraiha. He gathers the beams together and gloats, calling her weak. He tells her that her swordsmen friend is injured, and calls her cold-hearted when she is not going to do anything.Night 108, Pages 10-12 Apollonius continues to fight her and even breaks her Borg by firing multiple beams. He then notices the Zurmudd and Byoln have died and laugh at them. He puts all his beads together to create a large bug, Al-Flash Habaheb. He then continues to attacks Yamraiha, but stops when the fog she created stops his attacks. Apollonius tells Yamraiha how he likes to kill Magicians after their Magoi runs out. When the fog clears, he attacks her and breaks the shells she uses as ornaments. Apollonius explains why he hates Magicians. Yamraiha calls him weak, which makes him activates his Full Body Djinn Equip and fire at her. The beam is then reflected back on a mirror (created with Yamraiha's shells that are actually Magic Tools) at him and he is killed.Night 109, Pages 10-18 Abilities Apollonius DarkDjinnEquip.png|Dark Djinn Equip Flash Al Araf.png|Flash Al-Alaf Al Flash.png|Al-Flash Al Flash Habalheb.png|Al-Flash Habaheb Dark Metal Vessel Al-Flash (Black Light Jewel): Apollonius is a Dark Djinn and uses Black Rukh instead of White Rukh. He can utilize Light Magic through his vessel. Apollonius' Dark Metal Vessel takes the form of huge black beads when not in use. In battle, the beads split into black balls that fly around Apollonius, who uses them to shoot out rays of light. :*'Al-Flash Habaheb' (Black Light Jewel Light Insect Form): Apollonius turns the black beads into a form that resembles a huge black firefly. It can shoot light rays from it's abdomen. :Dark Djin Equip :*'Flash Al-Alaf '(Incendiary Light Cannon): Apollonius creates an even bigger and beastly version of Al-Flash Habaheb, with him on top. Out of its mouth, is a huge Metal Vessel symbol. He shoots huge rays out of his mouth at his opponents. Battles/Events Relationships Trivia *Apollonius (Ἀπολλώνιος), meaning Follower of , is a Greek name attributed to many famous men of the ancient world. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Al-Thamen Category:Black Rukh Category:Dark Metal Vessel Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reim Empire